M A N I X
M A N I X is a 2.0 Medium/Insane Demon collaboration created by KrmaL and Manix648. Originally, every single obstacle in this level was invisible, making the level insanely difficult to memorize. History This level was made because of a joke that RobTop said on one of KrmaL's live-streams on Twitch. He had jokingly said that if KrmaL made a demon with the title "Manix", he would still rate it. KrmaL answered that for such a level, he should do a collaboration with Manix648, and RobTop joked that such a collaboration would be that Manix makes the level, and Krazy makes it invisible. To perpetuate the joke, Manix and KrmaL agreed and created the level. However, RobTop refused to rate it (RobTop still rated it on March 2, 2017). This was half expected, and as a backup deal, Manix later made a visible version of the level, with block designs that matched the effects. The visible version of the level got a demon rating. Later, though, the old invisible version got deleted, and there came a reuploaded invisible version in 2.1 that got rated. While the invisible version is currently rated as an Insane Demon, the visible version is currently rated a Medium Demon, although some people call it an Easy Demon instead. Gameplay This level starts with a green cube section and features numerous different background effects on a black canvas with colors often switching between green and red throughout the entire part. The first coin can be found very early and requires the player to hit the third green jump ring (in a streak of four) a bit late in order to collect it. Halfway through this beginning part, the player enters a robot segment for the rest of the section which involves some gravity switching and simple jumps before transitioning into the next part via a yellow jump pad with the words "Don't Touch" visible before being taken through some gravity portals and the screen turns black for a very brief moment. Next comes a very colorful part with tons of rainbow decoration throughout the whole segment. Starting as the ship, the player is quickly taken into a tiny mini-wave and a cube right after that, all while the background opens up in order to show the word "MANIX" before swiftly closing again. A strip also appears in the top left corner saying the creators "Manix". Then comes a small UFO followed by another cube with some gravity switching game-play and a short ball right after that. The second half of this rainbow section is started in dual cube mode with some easy timings before a segment containing a lot of game-mode switching and a short auto before the drop with the words "HEY MEN!" appearing to the beat of the song. Following this comes the drop part which starts off with a moderately tight mini ship sequence that switches gravity and houses the second coin which can be collected by ignoring the two green orbs and flying towards the bottom instead. The background is also constantly changing colors which can be seen as a distraction. Coming up is a mini-wave which requires the player to hold down the button as indicated by the word "Hold!" being seen right before as a ball follows with tons of effects being used to create paintbrush strokes on the screen to obscure vision. A key can also be obtained in order to get the third coin. If the player wishes to get this key, they must then let go of the button right as the wave transitions into the ball in order to not switch gravity and take the normal route. A short auto follows and the player turns into a robot with some timing and orb spam. Following this is a short UFO segment with some orb timing required and a background opening up in a rainbow pattern. Another auto segment comes next along with "E?" being visible. The next part features another rainbow colored background, this time with blocks moving around constantly. The player starts as a mini-wave segment with some gravity switching and a short straight fly right after that. The next segment is played in the swing copter game-mode which can throw some players off as it is not an official game-mode and has some physics that some might consider weird. If passed, a regular ball is up with a lot of orbs to be pressed and timed right as a ship comes right after along with a tiny wave to get the player to an auto cube part with a completely black background appearing right before this last section of the level. This last part is heavily inspired by Conical Depression in terms of design and starts off with a UFO segment and the phrase " "Great" decoration :V" written right at the beginning. The player has to memorize where to go in order to not crash at this part. The third coin is collectible here by pressing the green orb a bit late in order to land on a platform and obtain the coin. After this comes a brief mini wave segment and a robot segment with "Vaimose solace!?!?!??!" written above the invisible robot portal. The player then proceeds to do a single jump with the robot before entering a ship sequence with a green orb to hit in order to go through a cube portal with some jumps containing timing in order to not hit the spikes scattered everywhere. If the player is able to do this, a lengthy auto mini ship sequence follows with the sentence saying, "You wanted this," written along the auto part. A rainbow strip then signals the end of the level and "MANIX" "By: Manix" can be seen right before the level ends. Trivia * The password for the visible version of Manix648's level is 457812, and KrmaL's version is unable to copy. * In the invisible version of M A N I X, the game-play is not only invisible but buffed as well. The last ship sequence, for example, is not auto, but instead a tight straight fly sequence to the very end. Some text is also changed, such as the " "Great" decoration" text being replaced by "Nam Flashback." * The "You wanted this" text at the end was added to acknowledge KrmaL's request for there to be a straight flying section somewhere in the level. * After being deleted, in order to restore the level, KrmaL had to find a copy of the original level to re-upload on his account. To do this, he had to use a secret way and use move triggers to move the coins to the top of the level to verify it. He forgot to actually remove those move triggers before uploading the level, making the coins completely impossible to collect. * The song, Red Shift by DjCryogenetic, has since been removed from Newgrounds. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels